


Ouchie.

by Lunarlila



Series: MDLB [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Madelyn, Comfort, F/M, Little Homelander, Mommy Madelyn, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Homelander has an ouchie.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: MDLB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644931
Kudos: 17





	Ouchie.

It was impossible to injure or cause him psychical pain, but John swears to her that his hand hurts right now. Big fat tears are streaming down his face and his bottom lip trembles. Madelyn presses her lips to the palm of his hand, "Better?" She asks, reaching out and wiping tears from his face.

"No. It needs a plaster," he insists, rubbing the non-existence injury. Madelyn smiles softly at him before going to get him plaster. She picks him out a blue plaster with cartoon doodles on it. 

Madelyn puts the plaster on his hand, "All better now," she soothes before kissing him on the forehead.

"Can we cuddle and watch cartoons?" He asks through a hiccup. John looks so sweet and shy sitting there in his onesie that she can't refuse him even though she does have work to do.

"We will watch two lots of cartoons and then it's time for your nap baby, " Madelyn tells him ruffling his hair. John nods his head. She knows two will turn into four. Madelyn is too soft on him that was her problem.


End file.
